


Through The Looking Glass

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [2]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear, Gen, Horror, Just something random, Magic Mirrors (Kinda), Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Random & Short, Random Song Challenge, Randomness, Sorry Not Sorry, Tiktok trends, Trends, not my best work, slight angst, something I wanted to write, something fun, “Wipe It Down” trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While doing the “Wipe It Down” trend with Wybie and The Cat, Coraline sees a face that she only thought she would see in her nightmares.
Relationships: Charlie Jones/Mel Jones, Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, The Cat & Coraline Jones, The Cat & Wybie Lovat
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I found a Coraline video on @medeiross_makeup that inspired me to make this!
> 
> I know this is really random but I still hope you guys like it! Sorry, it's so short!
> 
> Here's The Video Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBMfgg_An92/
> 
> Again I hope this isn't weird and I'm sorry for rambling.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“Stop pouting,” Coraline said to the cat that rested next to her on the bathroom counter, a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

She watched him blink and glare slightly at her with big blue eyes that sometimes Coraline swore were human.

“You are pouting,” Coraline said to him with a giggle, as if the cat was talking to her once more like he had done all those years ago. “Look, it’s just supposed to be for fun,” She said as she stuck the bottle of spray under her arm before reaching out to pet the top of the cat’s head. “Right, Wybie?” Coraline asked as she turned towards her best friend turned boyfriend who was busy holding his phone up towards them.

“She’s right,” Wybie said with a smile as he kept his eyes on the camera, trying to find the perfect angle to record what they were about to do. “We’re almost ready,” He said as he moved around a bit more making Coraline smile but roll her eyes slightly.

“It’s just a trend that people do for fun Cat, nothing will happen,” Coraline cooed as she carefully rubbed his mangled ear wanting nothing more to assure him that what they were doing was safe and though it would take a good few minutes that it would be worth it in the end.

“All right, So we will do the normal you first and then the dressed up you,” Wybie said and smiled when Coraline nodded before nodding his head as well. “All right, in three, two, one, “ He said before motioning that he was starting the music before pressing the record button.

Coraline smiled brightly as music filled the bathroom before she turned towards the mirror once more and pulled at the spray bottle. She quickly squeezed the handle causing water to scatter across the glass before reaching out and to wipe it down with the towel she had in her hand.

The moment her hand touched the glass she felt a little light-headed but ignored it. She quickly wiped the towel up to get rid of the first batch of water but when she did another image besides her reflection appeared.

Coraline wiped back down without thinking a shocked look on her face as she looked back at Wybie who looked just as confused and scared. She brought her eyes to the cat who was suddenly standing up with all his hair standing up.

Coraline took a gulp of air before wiping up once more and letting out a gasp of pure fear.

Coraline didn’t look long, only long enough to see needle-like fingers, skin made of cracked china, and finally black button eyes that seemed to swallow any light that got near them.

Coraline screamed, dropping both the towel and spray bottle she was holding. She grabbed the Cat who was hissing in anger before running out of the bathroom Wybie close behind making sure she got out first before he did so.

Later when they watched the video Coraline keeping the Cat tightly in her arms they saw nothing in the mirror but Coraline herself. 

And when her parents asked her why she had screamed at dinner that night, Coraline lied while slipping little bits of chicken to the Cat that refused to leave her side by saying that she had just seen a spider. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

Coraline didn’t dare look in that bathroom mirror after that, too scared to see what was beyond the reflective glass.


End file.
